Bound and Gagged
by Kajou
Summary: Konan wants revenge for how Pein's been treating the Akatsuki, so she ties him up and "abuses" him. Bondage. KonaPein/PeinKona Slight ItaKisa/KisaIta. Rated for Konan's "revenge" techniques.
1. Bound

**Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**I'm making a cumback!! Lmao. I've been eventless for MONTHS or even YEARS...or maybe A year. Anyway, I've changed my writing style slightly. I hope you like bondage.**

**K**onan pulled the two ends of the rope tight and stood up, brushing the dust from her hands. The motionless body shifted slightly beneath her content glare, and she calmly walked around to the front of the being. She inspected the new bonds around his body, wrists, and feet. He was kneeled over, sitting on his legs Japanese-style with his head bowed and hands tied around his ribs, and to his back. She smirked gleefully and clapped her hands together.

"Well, as long as my anti-bloodline Jutsu is intact, you'll be staying here for awhile.....Pein."

He blinked submittively and looked up at her.

"Why are you doing this?"

She crossed her arms on her chest and poked her bottom lip out.

"Just for fun, I guess," She lied, looking to the side. "Oh, OK, it's because you treat all of us, the Akatsuki, as though we're dogs that you've trained to do whatever you want whenever you want it done. We need revenge, and I took the liberty or getting it in my own form." She was kneeled down in front of him now, her face inches from his. She slammed her hands down on the carpeted floor of her room, making Pein jump, almost unnoticably. "And damn you, you'll regret having treated us this way!"

Pein narrowed his eyes and glared hard at her. "I doubt that. How long does this jutsu last, anyway? It'll feel good to be able to finally tear these stupid ropes to shreds. If you release me now, you can save yourself the pain of having the same done to you."

Konan laughed and stood up, hands on her hips. "Hmmm, maybe, 24 hours or so? HA!" She laughed and stormed out of the smaller room, she had kept hidden from the rest of Akatsuki. She had secretlly built a hidden room within her own, for evil deeds such as this.

She left her bedroom, and Pein immediately started devising a way to slip out of the ropes before Konan, if she even does, comes back.

"So what did you do to him?" Hidan asked the blue-haired girl, hands on his knees in excitement. Konan folded her arms behind her head and crossed her legs, unwilling to answer. She smirked in defiance, and Hidan growled at her.

"Come on, tell me!! What the fuck did you do?"

Konan stretched and yawned, then finally answered him. "Nothing, yet. I just tied him up in my room."

Hidan laughed. "What do you _plan _to do to him?"

Konan's eyes widened and she clenched her fists, standing up and storming out. "Pervert!"

TO BE CONTINUED!!


	2. Gagged

Konan stormed into the next room, finding Kisame laying on his back on the dining room table with Itachi straddling his stomach, making out. She unhappily went passed them and back to her room. She had her very own bathroom attached, and went into it, not bothering to close the door, seeing as the one to her room was already closed and locked.

She stripped herself of all clothing, and, seeing herself in the mirror, started nitpicking at her hair. "Dammit..." She fumbled with it for about 20 minutes before realizing she was still nude, and laughed for a minute or two. She got out the hidden black box from under the bathtub and opened it. "Yup, still here." She took out the bondage top, black leather tubetop with zippers at the nipples and a chain across the back. Next was the bottoms, simple black leather bikini-style with a zipper at the crotch and a lock above the zipper. And finally, the ball gag, whip, and (utterly huge) dildo, which she tucked into her handy leather tool belt.

"This is going to be fun." She put on her outfit, along with an additional pair of fishnet leggings and knee-high stilletto boots. She swayed her way over to the camoflauged wall leading to her secret room, and opened it her own secret way. Pein was waiting inside, eyes closed, probably asleep. She flipped the switch on the wall beside her, and the overhead light, undecorated and uncovered, slowly flickered on, not quite bright enough to read under, but just bright enough to see what's happening to you.

"Hello, my pet." Konan purred. Pein slowly, seemingly reluctantly, opened his eyes, and looked over to where the female stood. He showed no emotion as always, which disappointed Konan. She took out her whip from the back belt loop, and cracked it beside her. "Do you want me to_ force _some feelings out of you?" Pein almost narrowed his eyes at her, but he glared at the whip and decided against it.

"Well, either way, my little toys won't be of much use with your clothes on. I'll have to get them off." The wallpaper loosened in one spot, and a square separated itself, folding into a crescent and slicing gently down Pein's front, splitting his shirt like a vest, and then again at the back and a few times in other places, causing the article to fall into pieces around him.

"Much better. Now, how should I start? Answer me." Pein opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again defiantly. Konan narrowed her eyes and adjusted her hand onto her hip and her weight onto one leg.

"I see how it's going to be. Fine. We'll do this the hard way." The paper weapon revolved around Pein a few times, leaving three small - but deep - paper cuts along his sides. He grunted - almost a groan - and leaned over in pain, grinding his teeth together.

"That's better. Now," She squatted down in front of him, smirking merely inches from his face. "ready to start talking?" Pein looked up from the floor and glared straight into her strange goldenrod eyes. Konan took on a pouty tone and replied, looking right back into his Rin'negan, "It's as if you're staring straight into my soul..."

Pein fulfilled her wish, and asked, almost pitifully, "Why are you doing this?"

Konan stood straight up from where she was, leaving Pein staring between her knees. "I already answered that question."

Pein looked back down to the floor. "Not the torture. The theme. What's with you and your obsession with me? I have absolutely no intere-"

He was cut off by Konan's whip across his back, and he yelped, flinging his head back and arching his back.

"You talk too much!" Her voice had returned to a dominating growl. She catwalked her way around him to his back, leaving some distance, and pressed the heel of her right stilletto into the wound left by the whipping. Pein growled and gritted his teeth, still facing the cieling, eyes tightly shut.

"I want to hear nothing more of my obsessions or of your feelings about me." She removed her heel from the now bloody, shallow hole. "I want to hear cries of pain. Unless, of course, you want to end this by simply being more respectful to the rest of us Akatsuki?"

Pein shook his head, lowering it slightly, as his neck was beginning to cramp from the angle.

"I refuse to lower myself to your level. I'm superior to you, and-"

Konan swung the whip, cracking against Pein's back once again. This time, it curled around him, leaving the scar stretching around from the middle of his back to the middle of his chest. He yelped again, louder this time.

---Meanwhile---

Hidan pressed his ear against the door to Konan's room, straining himself to try to hear _something_. To his content, he heard a rather loud yell from inside the room. Loud enough to be heard at least five feet from the room. Hidan widened his eyes and stepped away form the door. "Damn, I wish I was in there..."

Kakuzu walked by just then, and stopped after this statement. "Why is that?" Hidan turned around. "She's hurting somebody."

"Why do you care?"

"It's Leader!"

Kakuzu stared at Hidan as if he had gone utterly insane. "How are you supposed to know? Why do you think it's him?"

"She told me earlier. She said she was getting revenge for the Akatsuki and the way he treats us."

Kakuzu nodded. "Right. She told me that, too, I remember now. there must be a way to get inside."

---Back in the "Lair"---

"What did I tell you about talking, hmm?" Her voice was strict like an angry schoolteacher.

Pein knew better than to respond. Konan smirked. "I thought so."

She strided back around to the front of him and spread her legs in a domineering stance. "Now for the fun stuff."

The recently abandoned paper weapon flew up Pein's back, cutting the ropes at his ankles. He immediately attempted to stand, but Konan slapped him across the face, leaving him kneeling on one knee.

"Bad, bad boy. Don't take advantage of the leeway I've given you. It's for my purposes only, not for your 'escape', pet." She tucked the whip and kunai away while Pein made another attempt to stand. He did so this time, and swayed a bit, glaring triumphantly at Konan. She merely stood, hand on hip, in front of him and asked, "Well, What now?" Pein unnoticably struggled with the ropes behind his back, finding no relief in the fact that he could not get free.

Konan sighed and took one step towards him. He jumped lightly and took two steps back. "Aw, what's wrong, are you afraid of me?"

Pein glared at her and tried to activate his Rin'negan, but was stopped by a sudden blinding, stinging pain in his eyes. "AAAGH!!" He leaned over, bending his knees, but didn't kneel, for fear of not being able to get back up. He huffed and kept his eyes tightly shut, shaking his head vigorously every five seconds, as if it'd shake off the pain, but to no avail. He whined slightly and stepped back again, hitting a wall. He tried to open his eyes, but ended up only squinting, his vision extremely blurry.

"That's my anti-bloodline jutsu. Don't worry, your vision will be back shortly."

She was telling the truth. He closed his eyes then opened them again, and his vision was almost perfectly clear. "Konan. Stop this now, and I may spare your life. It's not worth it, it's-" Konan's paper crescent sliced up his side, interrupting him. He grunted and narrowed his eyes.

"Talking, Pein. Too much talking. I'm going to have to use another of my secret weapons." She swayed over to an unmoving Pein and stopped in front of him, pressing her chest - the majority of it bare - against his. She locked her lips with his, and bit his bottom lip hard enough to make him bare his loosely closed teeth. She took the chance to plunge her tongue into his mouth, rubbing it up against his. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to pull away, but his head was already against the wall.

While Pein was distracted, Konan reached around and grabbed her little red ball gag. As soon as she pulled away from her kiss, she popped it straight into the redhead's mouth, fastening it quickly at the back of his head. He glared daggers at her and she merely smiled. "I told you not to talk, this is your punishment. Besides, it'll keep the noise down for what I'm about to do."


	3. Raped

She started walking away from him, and he mumbled into the gag. "What was that? I'm sorry, can't hear you through the gag. Hehe..." Pein glared at her again and she turned back around. "What should I do to you next?"

She looked the redhead up and down, his manly neck, perfect chest, toned abs, perfect hips..."I think I'll humiliate you. Or at least strip you naked."

Pein shook his head vigorously and bit at the gag, but nothing happened, it stayed where it was, lodged tightly in his mouth. He looked around the room for something he could use to his advantage to distract the torturous girl, but found nothing except the boring overhead light. He groaned and looked at Konan with his submissive/uke/sad/emo/adorable face, and she started laughing. "I can't believe you're already about to give up! I haven't even raped you yet!" He almost choked on the gag. _'Before she what!?!? I have to get out of here!!!' _Pein thought to himself and started to panic. Konan approached him while talking to him, "If I want to have any fun, I'll have to do this manually. Some things, paper just can't do." Pein took a step towards her in a feeble attempt to somehow intimidate her, but she just smirked and continued toward him. "You look so funny with that thing in your mouth. It's not usually used on _standing_ victims..." Once she was within arm's length, she grabbed the man's hips and pulled him toward her. He gave up on being defiant, and just went with it, letting her crash their bodies together at the waist. How could this possibly get any more awkwardly uncomfortable?

His question was answered. The blue-haired girl reached her hand down into his pants just far enough to trace circles above his manhood, teasing at the slight amount of hair that had formed there. Pein tightly shut his eyes and clenched his teeth. _'Don't let her get to you...You're stronger than this...'_ He tried to motivate himself mentally, but Konan's teases were starting to get to him. As soon as he was beginning to doubt himself, she withdrew her hand and moved it and the other to his hips.

"Now for the part you've been waiting for..." She slipped her thumbs into the waistband and yanked his pants down, letting them fall to the floor. Pein looked to the side, not letting her have the satisfaction of seeing his humiliation showing on his face, in the form of a light pink blush that was slowly creeping across his features. Konan smirked and let her left hand fall to her side, the right one sliding itself up his leg and into the leg of his boxers. She brought it around and grabbed his ass, still watching his face close as he tried to focus straight ahead of him. She groped him tighter and brought his body closer to her, pressing them together tightly. "are you not fond of foreplay, pet? Oh, that's right, you can't answer me." She smirked again, and let go of his rear, removing her hand. She kneeled down in front of him, and he immediately whipped around to see what she was doing, gazing down at her from above, giving him a bird's-eye view of her enormous cleavage.

Konan grabbed onto either side of the waistband of his blood-red boxers and yanked them down to his feet, using a kunai to rip off the pile of clothing that had gathered there, and threw the fabric to the side, along with his shoes and footgear. She looked up, admiring Pein in all of his naked glory, and she'd be damned if it wasn't a hell of a lot of glory. Pein looked right back down at her, and she herself blushed. She began to doubt her own ability to go on with this, but maintained her dominating persona and grabbed Pein's length, tonguing the tip and sliding a single finger up and down the underside. Pein groaned and fell back against the wall. Konan continued, taking the tip into her mouth and sucking with all her might while pumping his length with the other hand. She stopped and took a breath to say "This doesn't mean this is about you. Don't get your hopes up, pet, I'm gonna make you cum 'till you can't come any more." Pein watched her with lust filled eyes as she helped him sit down, his back against the wall.

Konan reached into her belt, and pulled out the giant dildo she had hidden. Pein's eyes widened considerably. She sneered and licked the side of it. She took a firm hold of Pein's hip and flipped him over with a slight effort. He tried to resist, but Konan held firm, squeezing his hip painfully. He grumbled into the gag, squeezing his eyes closed tightly to pray that she wasn't going to do what he thought she was. However, she raised his hip into the air so that he was bent over, his ass high into the air. She remained kneeled and took the lube from her belt (little surprise) and squeezed out a reasonable amount into her hand. She rubbed it aloung the toy, then aimed it at his entrance. She squeezed the tip in, pumping it in and out, then squeezed it in a little further, doing the same in-and-out motion as before. Pein breathed shallow and fast, and kept his eyes clenched shut. He drooled a bit into the gag, making it even more uncomfortable, but egnored it, the pain distracting him much more.

Konan was really enjoying the torture, seeing as it was getting her increasingly wet. She licked her lips and bit her bottom lip, shoving the whole toy deep into her uke. Pein yelled into the gag then shook his head vigorously, whining like a small child. Konan almost felt sorry for him, but told herself he was only trying to make her feel that way. She removed the toy, leaving only the tip in, then shoved it back in, rubbing against his prostate, making him arch his back towards the floor and moan into the gag. Konan continued pumping it in and out like that with her left hand while she bent over and grapped Pein's own hard length, gently rubbing it. She angled the dildo for his prostate again, hitting it hard, and Pein tensed up again, cumming onto the floor. Konan smirked and took the toy completely out, to Pein's relief. He panted through his nose, his hot forehead against the cold floor, and barely opened his eyes.

Konan stood up and dropped the toy onto the floor with Pein's clothes. She took off her top and told Pein to turn over. He, of course, refused, and Konan kicked him in the side **hard, **knocking him over. Konan sat at his feet, spread his legs, and took hold of her own velumptuous breasts. Pein gave off a puzzled look. Konan pushed her breasts against either side of Pein's dick, moving them up and down in a rhythmic fashion. He threw his head back, hitting it hard against the wall, but he didn't care, the pleasure was too much. "Mph...mm..." Pein mumbled behind the gag, trying to adjust his tied hands behind him to be somewhat comfortable. Konan licked the tip of his erection and started to suck the very tip again while pumping him with her breasts. She could feel Pein tense up, and started going faster and sucking harder. "MMh...mph, mm..." He mumbled again, and Konan smirked. "I've changed my mind." She reached behind her and pulled out another of her handy tools, sliding it down to the base of Pein's length. He immediately felt the pressure from it. _'What is this?' _He asked himself, but when he looked down, he saw it was a cock ring. _'Damn it all...' _Konan took the tip back into her mouth and sucked as hard as she could while licking at the slit, then moved her head nearly all the way down, shoving his dick down her throat. He moaned into the gag and writhed under her, trying to find some way to relieve himself, but finding none without his hands.

Konan stopped her work and kneeled in front of Pein. He opened his eyes, esctacy clear in his vision, eyes half-closed, panting and sweating a bit. He was a truly erotic sight, to tell the truth. Konan eyed him up, and decided she'd had enough with the toying around, getting herself worked up. She stood and unfastened her belt, throwing it to the side. Next, she hastily took off her bottoms, leaving herself in only her boots and fishnets. She took off her boots as well, then fumbled with the fishnets, eventually getting them off, too. She straddled Pein's lap, his manhood directly in front of her own private areas, and she pressed it there, rubbing the available side with two fingers. "You gonna give up yet? That ring can very easily get uncomfortable." Pein shook his head vigorously and shifted his hips. Konan grabbed the back of his head, gripping his hair tightly, and yanked it up to crash their foreheads together. Pein winced. Konan grabbed the gag and yanked it down to his neck. She licked the inside of his bottom lip (his mouth was already open from pure exhaustion) and stuck her tongue into his mouth. He smirked and rejected her, replacing her tongue with his, and forcing her out, taking control of the kiss. Konan moaned a little, restraining herself as much as possible. When they broke away, Konan looked him in the eye. "Ready to give up?" Pein immediately smirked and answered, "No."

"OK then, whatever." She shoved the gag back into his mouth and lifted herself up, then back down, barely on his erection, just allowing the tip to touch her warm, wet opening. She smirked and traced an invisible line down his chest to his stomache then to his dick, continuing right on down to her own slit, rubbing gently there. "Mmh...You're just so hard...it makes me so hot...mmmh...you make me so horny..." Pein whined behind the gag. Konan lowered herself completely onto his cock, allowing the tip to push against her most sensitive spot. "Ah! Mmh...Pein...ah..." She continued moving up and down, up then down. Pein writhed more below her, the pressure building and building in his lower stomache, like he was ready to explode any minute, but just couldn't.

Konan stuck her tongue out a little, unable to keep from panting with Pein's huge cock so deep in her. She herself arched her back and grabbed her breast with one hand, pressing the other against Pein's lower stomach for suppost. She massaged her huge tit, breathed fast and deep, and let little whines slip out between a few. "Ah...ah...ngh...hm... Pein!!" She came around him, resting straddling his lap. She remained on his dick, watching his face. He was obvioisly in pain, wanting to cum so bad. She smirked and licked her lips slowly, savoringly. "Pein," He opened his eyes enough to see, and looked her in the eyes. "I'll take the ring off...if you fuck me." Pein made no sign to aknowledge that he heard her, but sat up with force, letting Konan fall backwards as he adjusted himself on his knees. Konan fastened her legs tight around his waist. She held up two fingers to her lips and the paper weapon flew up behind pein, untying his hands. He immediately yanked off the gag, stretching his mouth and tossing it angrily to the side. He took hold of Konan's waist aggressively and started thrusting in and out of her violently. She yelled out and took hold of her breast again, rubbing it just as hard as before. She watched Pein closely, so passionate, so aggressive, so sexy... He panted and sweat a bit, his eyes half-closed, and licked his lips every once in a while. Konan panted as well, and couldn't resist staring at him. He was so perfect. Her eyes widened and she cried on one particularly rough thrust when he hit a spot deep inside of her. She came around him again, and he pulled out, gently pushing the ring off. He immediately replaced himself, cumming powerfully into her. She could fee the hot liquid on her insides, and panted happily on the floor in front of him. He fell back and just sat there a while, not on his butt, however, because the pain there had not yet subsided. He instead collapsed onto his stomach, falling into deep sleep. Konan gathered her stuff weakly, and left to go to her own comfy bed.

THE END


End file.
